Finding One's Life
by T. A. Kitange
Summary: I changed the rating just in case due to implied sex. Akira has a dream that makes a part of him hiding to make itself known. Hikaru takes a chance, which may be the only one he'll get. AkiHika eventually. Additional pairings are said per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: UPDATE!!! DIFFERENT CHAPTER BREAKS!!! 04/05/2004  
  
Title: Finding One's Life  
  
Rating: PG13 ((? for now at least *wink*))  
  
Pairing: Akira/Hikaru  
  
Warnings: um... possible, growing angst? UST (heh, kinda). Hokuto Cup and after (Chapter 189 was the last one I read...)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akira let the water stream down over him. Usually he would take his showers at night, but when he woke up, he just felt he had to. Something about that dream... it started off like a normal dream, and why it progressed to there, he didn't know.  
  
********** Pa-chii ^How did I get myself this far behind?^ Akira wondered to himself as he stared at the goban. He searched his mind for anything to get out of it...  
  
"I..." he started, but then... why did the board look bigger? He continued to stare at it as it just got bigger and bigger. Then suddenly, all at once, he was no bigger than a go stone.  
  
He stood up and looked around, confused for a moment before realizing that there looked to be doors on the stones. He walked up to one and opened it.  
  
He was now in a place that seemed to be a mix of the go institute for the insei, and his own house. He could hear a man's voice coming from the playing room. He walked over there and searched around the room for the speaker. All he could see were insei paired up at the gobans.  
  
He continued to scan the room until he saw one insei looking behind him. He turned around and saw his dad. His dad was saying something, but he just couldn't make it out. He leaned his back against the wall, trying to make out what it was his father was trying to tell him.  
  
He felt something snake around his waist. He looked down, surprised to see that they were arms. He then realized that the wall he was leaning on seemed a little too soft to be a wall, and there was definitely a breathing- type movement.  
  
He turned around in the arms to see who it was, but he didn't get the chance to. The person's lips were on his own. And while he still didn't know who it was, the kiss was great and he could feel himself melting into it, returning the kiss. Together they deepened the kiss and Akira wrapped his arms around the person.  
  
One of the person's hands stayed on Akira's back, while the other was brought to unbutton his shirt slowly. When the shirt was unbuttoned, the person ran both hands over his chest, and let fingers tease his nipples.  
  
Akira pressed his whole body against the mysterious person. The person ended the kiss and whispered out Akira's name, and started kissing and licking his neck before the identity could be seen. Akira arched his neck and whispered out. "Hikaru..." **********  
  
Akira didn't understand it. He thought that taking the shower would give him more time to think about it. ^There's nothing to think about. You don't like him. You can't like him. You don't like him... it's just hormones in overdrive or something. Come on, Akira, you've controlled your emotions, you can control this.^  
  
He nodded to himself. "I'll have to control it." He whispered, turning the water off and stepping out to dry himself and to stop his hair from dripping. He put on his robe and walked back to his room, running a comb through his hair and getting dressed.  
  
As he walked towards the kitchen, he wondered what he wanted for breakfast, but stopped when he saw Hikaru eating some ramen.  
  
"Where's Yashiro?" Akira asked, noticing the other boy's absence.  
  
Hikaru looked up from his ramen, some noodles still hanging down from his mouth. He finished hi mouthful, astounded at how Akira looked. So relaxed. He had never really seen his long-time crush in the morning before.  
  
Hikaru looked over the object of his affections. The still wet hair clinging to his face and neck, bluish-grey silk shirt that complimented his eyes nicely. A few buttons at the top of his shirt were undone, exposing some flesh that was tempting him to touch. He forced himself to continue his look over to Akira's usual cream colored slacks that always complimented the length of his legs.  
  
He let his eyes trail down the completely before trailing his eyes back up, looking at everything a second time, admiringly. His gaze paused on Akira's lips, wondering, once again, what it would be like to kiss him, what he tasted like, how Akira's lips would feel against his skin. He stopped himself from licking his lips, and continued to move his eyes across the beautiful face to look into his eyes.  
  
Akira stared at Hikaru, watching him as he looked over him. Akira's body seemed to tingle as he watched the path Hikaru's eyes took. ^Why is he doing this?^ Akira blushed ever so slightly when Hikaru's eyes lingered on his lips, remembering the events in his dream. ^Oh... please look away, Hikaru. I don't want to remember the dream... please...^ Akira saw that Hikaru's eyes moved again then. As if he had heard his silent pleas. Then Hikaru's gaze met his own. Green bore into hazel. ((A/N: I say hazel because that seems to be the kind of eyes Akira has, with the difference in color for different parts of the anime)) Something warm seemed to pass between them.  
  
But Akira wouldn't have that, and looked away, breaking the invisible thread that seemed to connect them in that one gaze.  
  
Hikaru was a little upset, but didn't really expect much else anyway. He decided to just answer Akira's question now. "He wanted to pick up a few things he forgot from his friend."  
  
"Oh." He said, grabbing something to eat. "Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"Not really. He said he wanted to hang out with his friend for about 3 hours, though, and play twice as hard when he gets back to make up for it. I told him not to worry about it." Hikaru replied, getting close to finishing his ramen.  
  
"And how about you? Do you plan on playing this morning?"  
  
"Normally I would say yes..." Hikaru thought to himself: ^I love playing Akira. It seems each time we play, I learn more and more about his technique. If I want to beat him, I just have to learn it faster than he's learning mine... but yet I want to spend time with him other than when we're playing...^ "But maybe we should relax too."  
  
"But the competition is less than-" Akira started.  
  
"I know, but if we keep worrying about it all the time, we'll play badly."  
  
Akira paused, then nodded. "You're right. But what will we do?"  
  
"Well, do you always practice or study kifus before a match?" Hikaru started.  
  
"Not always..."  
  
"Well, what else do you do then?"  
  
Hikaru stood up and grabbed Akira's wrist, dragging him out of the house. "Where are you taking me?" Akira asked, trying to pull out of the grasp, but Hikaru's hold wouldn't let him.  
  
"You'll see." Hikaru answered, smiling slightly at the contact. "I go there a lot when I'm not doing anything go related."  
  
"Oh." Akira paused. "You don't have to hold my wrist anymore, I'll come." He said, but Hikaru seemed not to have heard it, and just continued walking.  
  
Akira could feel the warmth from the hand on his wrist, which seemed to be slowly spreading through him. ^I like this. But I can't. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I can't... it's just my body craving another's touch. I won't give into it.^ Akira ignored the warmth feeling and just let Hikaru take him to wherever they were going.  
  
"Here we are." Hikaru said, stopping in an alley. There were only two signs on the wall on either side of the door. Both read "The Cat's Eye"  
  
"Shindo, aren't clubs for-"  
  
"I know, but this one's age limit is 15." Hikaru looked at Akira. "I'll let go of your wrist if you promise you'll stay for a while."  
  
"I promise" Akira said.  
  
Hikaru let go of his wrist, already missing the contact, but hoping there would be another time. Especially after today. He opened the door and let them enter.  
  
Akira looked around. He figured it would be busier at night, as right now there were just about four couples dancing at one part where the music was coming from, two groups of three talking in booths along the walls, and two people at the bar.  
  
"Shindo." A voice sounded from behind the boys. They turned around as the man continued to speak. "What happened with the-- oh." The man stopped when he noticed Akira. "I'm Kenji. ((A/N: blame Ebby))"  
  
"Touya Akira."  
  
"Is this your first time here?" Seeing the boy nod, he continued. "Well then welcome. Hope you enjoy it here."  
  
"Hey, go around, make some friends. I have to talk to Kenji for a bit." Hikaru said.  
  
"Okay." Akira answered and watched them leave into a booth before looking around again. He didn't really know what to do here.  
  
A girl, with long, straight, blond hair, tied back in a pony tail, walked up to Akira. She looked to be about only fifteen. "Hello. You're new here, right? You don't know what to do? Do you know what specialty this place has?" She asked with an accent.  
  
"This place has a specialty?"  
  
"Hai. It gives people a chance to ask for and give advice to others, without worrying about creeps. Each person goes through a little mini test type thing, unless they were brought by someone who already came here. Like you don't have to take the test. I myself came from the US, which would explain my accent. Basically this is an advice and hang out club."  
  
"How did Shindo come here?"  
  
"Kenji found him in the park and they talked. Kenji told him about this place and where it was at."  
  
"Why did he come here?"  
  
"We keep things like that secrets. Talk to him if you want to know."  
  
Akira looked for Hikaru, and saw him dancing with Kenji. He was surprised. ^What? Is Hikaru gay?^ He looked on, watching them dance, part of him wanting to be the one Hikaru was dancing with. A part of him he pushed away and ignored.  
  
"Is he jealous?" Hikaru whispered to Kenji.  
  
Kenji glanced at Akira. "He's staring at you."  
  
"Do you think it's working?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him tonight."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I won't guarantee good will come out of it. I'd hope for it, but I won't guarantee it. Still, you need to know."  
  
Hikaru nodded his agreement and leaned closer to (name), thinking of what he would say and how he would start the conversation, if he needed to.  
  
Akira saw them move closer and looked away, back to the girl.  
  
"Do you want to sit down? The booths are nice." The girl stated.  
  
Akira nodded. "Okay." They went to a booth and sat down. "I don't think I've gotten your name yet."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, it's Robin."  
  
"Touya Akira."  
  
"Okay." Robin stopped what she was about to say next when she saw Akira looking over at Hikaru and Kenji. "Are you upset?"  
  
Akira looked back to Robin, surprised by her question. "Nani?"  
  
"Are you upset?" The girl was talking quietly now. "That Hikaru is dancing with him instead of you."  
  
Akira was even more surprised and his first thoughts were ^Is it obvious? If it isn't, who *is* this girl?^ "N-no..."  
  
"Hm... you're denying it. Something happened..."  
  
Akira was suddenly reminded of the dream. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Something did. You can try to deny your feelings all you want, but don't you want to tell someone? You're denying them for a reason... could it be that you need help?"  
  
"I... I had a dream..."  
  
((So how was it? Good? It's still kind of a rough draft, I think, I don't know. Just... let me know how it is. K? Pleeeaaaassseee??? I'm like... kinda stressed and getting a review will make me feel a *lot* better)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finding One's Life  
  
Rating: PG13 ((? for now at least *wink*))  
  
Pairing: Akira/Hikaru , Hikaru/?  
  
Warnings: same as chapter one  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Robin smiled slightly. "Well, that's a start."  
  
"Shindo and I were 'making out'." Akira blushed lightly again. ((A/N: there's a reason he's said this to her so soon which will be explained later)) "But I can't like him that way."  
  
"Why not?" Robin asked.  
  
Akira shook his head a bit, not wanting to say it. "I just... can't."  
  
"Hikaru." Kenji said.  
  
"Huh?" Hikaru left his thoughts.  
  
"I think it's about time to join Robin at her booth."  
  
"Hai." The boys walked back to the table where Akira and Robin sat. Kenji sat next to Robin, leaving Hikaru to sit next to Akira.  
  
"So what do you think of this place?" Hikaru asked Akira, looking at him.  
  
"It's... interesting." Akira replied, glancing at Robin.  
  
"I take it you and Robin talked?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then you know what else this club is?"  
  
"Hai. Why did you come here?"  
  
"Ah... I'll tell you later."  
  
Akira looked at Hikaru, wondering why he could have come here.  
  
"So. How have you been since you last came here?" Robin asked of Hikaru, getting Hikaru into a conversation with her and Kenji.  
  
Akira took the opportunity to look at Hikaru. Actually look at him. And he wondered if his dream was anything like how it would actually be. He wanted to look away. To stop his thoughts. To forget about the dream. But as much as he tried, he just couldn't. ^Why? Why do I have to have these feelings for you?^  
  
Akira blinked, wondering what feelings. He had a dream... ^How *do* I feel?^ Akira thought about it, while looking at Hikaru. ^I feel like I want to hold him. Or kiss him. But I also feel the need to know why he came here. Why was he upset?^  
  
It was then that Akira forced himself to look away. If he didn't, he would have hugged the boy. Just thinking about Hikaru being upset made him feel... what? Sad too? He was upset that he couldn't make Hikaru happy, but he knew that it wasn't his place to do so.  
  
Akira's thoughts moved again, and he closed his eyes. Sitting this close to Hikaru... he could almost feel the other boy's movements every now and then. It made him once again remember his dream. The sensual caresses, the hot breath, the-" Akira's eyes flew open. "What time is it?"  
  
The three looked at Akira, surprised by his sudden outburst. Robin looked at her watch. "It's 12:30... why?"  
  
"Shindo, it's about time to head back." Akira said, but didn't look at him.  
  
Hikaru blinked at him. "Hai."  
  
The thoughts, the images, still wouldn't leave his mind. He got up and headed towards the door, trying to think of anything but the boy following next to him.  
  
Hikaru was a little worried. Akira looked upset. Was it the fact Hikaru danced with Kenji? Did it affect him that much? "Touya."  
  
Akira looked at Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru was a little surprised at the look in Akira's eyes. He didn't really know what it was that was different, only that it was. Hikaru found his voice again. "Are you okay?"  
  
Akira looked away. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well, if there is anything..." Hikaru paused. "I do consider you as my friend..."  
  
Akira looked back at him. "You do?"  
  
Hikaru gasped when those eyes looked back at him. He was serious again. He looked the same way he did before a match. "Y-yes..." Hikaru answered.  
  
Akira looked forward again. "Let's go back." He started walking again towards his house.  
  
Hikaru uncomfortably followed. What was the cause for his sudden change of mood? ^Did I say something wrong?^ Hikaru decided to just forget it for now.  
  
When they got back to the house, Yashiro was there, waiting on the porch. Hikaru and Akira were quiet after that uncomfortable feeling they both got. The rest of the day was spent playing go.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Hokuto Cup didn't go so well. Hikaru was, to say the least, miserable. ^Stupid... I have... Sai, I have... I wanted to get back at him for what he said about you, but I failed...^ Hikaru's mind could barely register Akira saying that it wasn't the end.  
  
He stood up, and followed Akira. Since he got older, he didn't cry over loosing a match... but this time... he was internally crying. Crying for his loss to that *guy*. Crying for his lost friend.  
  
They were dropped off at Akira's house, seeing as how Hikaru left his things there to get now. Hikaru looked at Akira after getting his things. "Can you walk me home?"  
  
"What?" Akira asked. He was surprised, but in a way it made sense. Hikaru was still upset.  
  
"Please, Touya?" ^Please... I want to spend some extra alone time with you...^  
  
"Okay." Just seeing his face, Akira had to. No matter what his denial of feelings towards Hikaru tried.  
  
Hikaru looked slightly happier. "Thank you."  
  
Akira didn't say anything, just walked with Hikaru. He was so lost in his own denial, trying to convince himself that these feeling were only temporary and that-  
  
"-you see that I love you..."  
  
Hikaru had whispered it so softly, it was amazing Akira heard it. Akira stopped suddenly. "What?!"  
  
Hikaru stopped when he heard that. "What?" He was a little confused at his outburst.  
  
"You... you just said that you loved me."  
  
Hikaru paled slightly. "I did?"  
  
Akira looked away, having himself assured it *was* himself Hikaru meant by 'you'. "I..." Akira caught himself and looked at Hikaru again with a serious, but emotionless expression. "I can't love you back. I doubt I ever will."  
  
Hikaru turned his head away, to hide the few tears that escaped. He knew Akira probably wouldn't have returned his feelings, but just hearing it... he closed his eyes. ^For the second time today I screwed up! Damnit!^ "I'm sorry." He said and continued back to his house.  
  
Akira stood there, a little bit, watching him. He did the right thing... right? ^Then why do I feel like I'm loosing a part of me?^ He turned around and started heading back to his own house.  
  
Hikaru was even more miserable than he was before. He lost his friendship with Akira. And while he would still have people around him, he would feel alone. He stopped and looked up. ^About as alone as I am now.^ He felt as if he needed someone... if only for a bit. He thought about that for a while. Who could he go to? ^Maybe I should go to...^ He blinked as a drop of water hit his forehead. No surprise it was starting to rain now.  
  
He started walking again. It would take a while to go to either his house or the place he was thinking of... and it was already 10... ^What?! Where did the time go?!^  
  
He sighed and continued to walk. Unfortunately, the longer he walked, the heavier the rain fell. It wasn't that bad in the beginning, but by the time he reached the house, it was pouring. He was wet and cold, and he knew if he didn't get inside soon and get warm and dry, he would get sick.  
  
He walked to the window and tapped on it.  
  
Mitani was woken by the sound of a tapping on his window. He sat up suddenly, and looked. Not seeing anyone from his family tapping on it, he got out of his bed and turned on the light to see who it was. He opened the window and let Hikaru in. "Hi-... what are you-... you're soaking wet!"  
  
"Yean." Hikaru shivered, still cold. "It is raining after all."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" And without waiting for an answer, Mitani grabbed some clean clothes and half dragged Hikaru to the bathroom, giving him the clothes. "There's an extra towel in here. Use it. When you're done, come back to my room." Mitani said before leaving Hikaru.  
  
He walked back to his room, wondering what Hikaru was doing here, why he came here while it was raining. He thought perhaps he... ^No, there's probably another explanation. He hasn't seen me in years. There's no way. But then why do I still like him?^ Mitani was reminded of when Kishimoto told him to just forget him... and he couldn't.  
  
````````((memory)) "I can't just forget him."  
  
"You've only tried for a week. Give it time."  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
Kishimoto narrowed his eyes slightly at his friend. "I *do* understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kishimoto sighed. "It's nothing. Forget it." ``````````  
  
"Thank you, Mitani." Hikaru said, bringing Mitani out of his memory.  
  
"Okay. Now you have to tell me why you're here."  
  
"I forgot the key to my house, and my parents won't be back until tomorrow. Your house was the closest, and it's obviously raining."  
  
"Fine." Mitani opened his closet and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. "You can sleep here. On the floor." He turned off the light and went back into his own bed.  
  
Hikaru put the pillow on the floor and wrapped himself in the blanket, before lying down. He tossed. And turned. And shivered.  
  
Mitani, getting annoyed of the sound of Hikaru moving around, spoke up. "What is it?"  
  
"Your floor is hard... and cold... and-"  
  
Mitani growled lightly. "Just get into the damn bed." He said and moved over a little hoping now to get some sleep. He felt the slight dip in the bed as Hikaru crawled in.  
  
They both just lay there for a bit, Hikaru falling into a light sleep, and Mitani couldn't go back to sleep. He just lay there, quietly.  
  
Mitani jerked his arm away when he felt a sudden coldness on it, and looked to see what it was. He felt the coldness again, and realized it was Hikaru's hand! His skin was ice cold!  
  
Hikaru felt the warmth and leaned into it.  
  
Mitani felt the sleeping boy move closer, wrapping his arms around his own, and curling his leg around one of his. Hikaru had taken the whole left side of Mitani.  
  
"Hikaru." Mitani said, but the boy did not move. Whether he was awake or asleep, Mitani did not know. He just lay there, warming Hikaru with their closeness and liking the feel of it.  
  
Hikaru snuggled closer, breathing softly on Mitani's neck. Mitani closed his eyes, forcing himself not to do anything. Once again, Hikaru was oblivious. And Mitani... damn his body, this was innocent, this was-  
  
Hikaru lightly kissed his neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is NC17. Go here   
  
http://www.hikagoyaoi.org/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=15154#15154  
  
to read it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Akira/Hikaru , Hikaru/Mitani , Waya/Isumi (a little thrown in there)  
  
Warnings: same as chapter one  
  
A/N: I made this chapter a little longer due to Chapter 3 being short. Thank you everyone that reviewed! *hugs* you keep me inspired *smiles* Hope you like this next chapter of the fanfic ((sorry it took so long to post. I am sooo busy in school and work. I was going to put it up last weekend, but I was too busy)) too. This has tons more of my plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Heat. Incredible, intense, unbearable heat. The sheet felt cool against his fingertips, but it was just too much for his body. He got up, away from the bed. Red. Everything around him was tinted red. Steam. From his body or the room? He didn't know. Air! He needed air! He was suffocating. The heat was too much! His breathing picked up as he searched for a door. Anything to get out of this room! There! He ran to the door and reached for the handle. He was sweating now, and some dripped into his eyes. He wiped it off with his hand and closed his eyes as the other hand came in contact with the door handle. It was so cool... he tried to turn it, but failed. It wouldn't move. He was locked in. He started gasping for air and put a hand to his chest, suddenly feeling light headed. He was trapped... trapped... and he was falling towards the ground.   
  
***************  
  
Mitani woke to the bright light of the sun. Closing his eyes again to block it out, he remembered the events of the night before. It was... too good to be true. He got out of bed and went to take a shower. Letting the water run over him, he closed his eyes. If it was a dream, which he was highly betting it was, it wouldn't have been his first one like that anyway. And besides, his room was empty when he woke, and there was no sign Hikaru was over anyway. Now sure that it was just a dream, he finished his shower and went to get something to eat.  
  
***************  
  
Hikaru felt kind of bad, leaving Mitani like that, but he needed time to think, and also didn't want to get caught. His thoughts led him to the conclusion that since Akira didn't, and as he said 'never will', like him back, he should just go on with life, and that maybe he could try liking Mitani that way. True, it would never be the same... but the boy did seem to like him.  
  
Hikaru opened some manga and just read. Maybe he should wait a day before going back there.  
  
***************  
  
((A/N: I don't know if Akira's parents were back yet or not, I can't remember, so we'll just say they are)) Akira woke. The first thing he saw was white. He looked around, only to see more white. He moved to sit up, but after lifting his head just a few inches, the throbbing in his head started. He rested back down and closed his eyes to make the sudden pain in his head go away.  
  
"Oh. He's awake." A familiar and concerned voice said. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his own as fingers brushed the bangs out of his way.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked into the face of his mother. "Mom... where am I?"  
  
"You're in a hospital." Concern was etched over her face.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep. Something about wanting someone to get you out. I went to wake you up, thinking it was a nightmare. When I touched you, you were hot." More concern filled her face as she spoke. "Then you stopped moving and your breathing..." she paused and looked away for a bit. "Became irregular. Your father saw and brought you here."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He left to get some lunch."  
  
"Did the doctors say..."  
  
"No." She looked worried now. "They don't know what the cause of it is."  
  
Akira nodded and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
*****He was in ice. ^What the hell?! First heat, now this? ^ Well, okay, he wasn't exactly in ice. He was in the ocean at night with glaciers, and it was snowing. He sneezed in the water as his hair and face became icy. He tried swimming through the water, but couldn't. He could barely keep afloat. His whole body was numb and he shivered. It didn't register in his mind that water was filling his lungs, and that he could no longer see as the darkness of the water swallowed him.*****  
  
Akiko looked at her son, surprised and very worried. "Doctor!" She called over. Her son was shivering, and his breathing became shallow.  
  
The doctor came over, then seeing the boy's state, put him on the nearby respirator and took his temperature. While the doctor recorded it, the nurse came over to put another blanket on Akira.  
  
"What's his temperature?" Akiko asked.  
  
The doctor hesitated for a bit before telling her. "105.7"  
  
The woman paled. "That high?" She held her son's hand, resting her head on his bed, as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I hope they find out what's wrong," she whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Akira's condition just got worse over night. His fever went up to a 106.3 and he couldn't be taken off the respirator. He had an IV in one arm to keep him from being dehydrated (which he was earlier) and kept him hooked up to a heart monitor. They already took blood samples to do more tests, and gave him fever reducing medicine.  
  
**********  
  
At about noon the next day, Mitani heard a knock on his door. Answering it, he was surprised to see Hikaru there.  
  
"Hi, Mitani, can I come in?"  
  
Mitani hesitated for a bit. "Sure."  
  
Hikaru smiled and entered. "Sorry about leaving you yesterday morning. I didn't want to get caught."  
  
Mitani stopped walking to the couch. "What did you say?" He must have heard incorrectly. Because it wouldn't have--  
  
"I said I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday morning."  
  
--made and sense and-- what?! Mitani turned and looked at Hikaru. "You mean... it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come to my room."  
  
Hikaru followed Mitani to his room before Mitani closed the door and looked at him.  
  
"Then tell me why. Why all of the sudden...?" Mitani stared and sat on his bed.  
  
"Because... I got tired of waiting. Tired of only thinking about it." This was kind of true, but not quite in the same way.  
  
"Oh." But that was all the words he could say. Hikaru was kissing him again.  
  
**********  
  
"We don't want this public." There was a pause as the other person talked. "Yes." Another pause. "Thank you, doctor." The former meijin came back into the hospital room, and comforted his wife. Their son... had to get better... the only thing left was hope. The doctors did all they could...  
  
"I really need to see him." A voice was heard just out side the door. But it was reduced to incoherency as whoever it was talked softly with the doctor.  
  
It wasn't long before the door opened and a girl walked in. She had straight blond hair, but deep brown eyes, and looked almost like an angel, as she was wearing all white. It was a fuzzy type turtle neck, no sleeves, a mid-thigh skirt, simple trouser socks, and ankle boots. She smiled at the parents. "Hello. I'm Robin. I've met your son before in a club..."  
  
"How did you know he was here?" The boy's father asked.  
  
Robin just smiled and looked down at Akira.  
  
Akira's eyes opened slowly, seeing Robin. "Are you an angel?" he asked slowly and quietly.  
  
Robin just smiled. "I'm Robin."  
  
"The club..."  
  
"Yes, from the club."  
  
Akira closed his eyes. "Hikaru..."  
  
"Get better, Akira. Then you're welcomed at the club... we can help you to the best we can." With that said, she turned around and left. Akira fell back to sleep.  
  
Akira's parents were surprised at what just happened. How did she know...?  
  
Hikaru was worried. Where was Akira? He didn't show up at the go salon at all... would he make it to the Young Lions Tournament? ^Oh crap... is he trying to avoid me because of... And how would he react if he found out I'm with Mitani? Well, probably nothing since he doesn't like me. ^  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Hikaru looked at Mitani from his spot on the couch. "Yeah, just thinking."  
  
Mitani moved a little closer. "Nothing too bad, though, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hikaru leaned into Mitani. "So what is this movie, anyway?"  
  
"I... don't know..."  
  
Hikaru smiled slightly, "Oh well." He snuggled into the other boy. The movie was only beginning, so he didn't know what it was about. Well... it was animated... and there was water and coral... and fish... ((A/N: hehe, I couldn't help myself)).  
  
When the movie was over, Hikaru smiled. "It's been a while since I saw a movie."  
  
Mitani stayed silent, just smiled slightly.  
  
Hikaru paused, suddenly thinking of something, though not knowing why now. "Are... you still angry at me for leaving the go club?"  
  
Mitani looked at him, surprised by his question. Mitani pause before answering. "No... I never really was angry at you. I was upset you were leaving..."  
  
"How long have you liked me?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"It started when you dragged me there..." Mitani confessed. "How long-"  
  
Hikaru kissed him. "Enough." Hikaru kissed him again, deepening the kiss a little. He ran his tongue along the boy's lips. Mitani gave in, ignoring the conversation for now. He knew Hikaru had a shidougo game to go to soon. Mitani parted his lips and met Hikaru's tongue half way with his own. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru and deepened the kiss, pushing him against the couch a bit as they kissed deeply.  
  
Mitani pressed himself down on him and ran a hand under his shirt to run over his chest while the other started on his pants' zipper.  
  
Hikaru broke away from the kiss. "I have to go soon."  
  
Mitani licked and nibbled on Hikaru's bottom lip. "I know. But do you want to go like this?" He wanted what he didn't get the other night. ((once again, for variation of this (NC17), go to the same forum thingy as in Chapter 3))  
  
Well, Mitani was definitely talented. Hikaru wondered where he had learned that from. His thoughts almost went back to Akira, but he stopped them.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru blinked, taken out of his thoughts and looked to who called him. "Akari? I'm busy; I have a shidougo to go to."  
  
"Hikaru, what's going on?" Akari asked with a slight glare in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Mitani. I went to his house earlier today; he was going to play a game with me. He was acting a bit differently. When I asked him what was wrong, he said your name." Akari explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're a couple." Hikaru said simply and turned around to go back to the house of the man he had to tutor, not even realizing what consequences he may have caused for himself.  
  
^Hikaru's... gay? And Mitani...^ Akari was left standing there, shocked. The two boys she liked... are together... Akari could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, and she turned away from the retreating form of Hikaru, closing her eyes and let the tears fall. Hikaru would never say something like that unless it was true. Hurt, betrayal, and jealousy. Akari felt all these things. She always thought that even if one of the two got a girlfriend, she could still have a chance. But this... Akari started back to her house, while trying to convince herself that she hated both of them.  
  
^Maybe I can talk to Kishimoto about this...^ Sometimes when Akari went to Mitani's house to play, Kishimoto would be there. She always wondered how they got to be friends. She changed the direction of her walk to go to Kishimoto's house.  
  
Kishimoto heard the knock on the front door and stopped talking as his cousin walked to the door to answer it.  
  
Akari was a little confused when she saw a girl answer the door. "I'm sorry... is this Kishimoto's house?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Yeah. I'm just his cousin. Come in."  
  
Akari entered, "Thank you."  
  
Kishimoto groaned in his mind. He didn't really care much for the girl. She was always fawning over Mitani all the time. It was annoying. "Hello, Akari. This is my cousin from America, Robin. What's going on?"  
  
"I... saw Hikaru. He said he and Mitani were... together... I was wondering if you knew anything of it, or... any hints or something... it... really surprised me..." Akari was looking at the ground and ringing her hands, sniffing quietly.  
  
^So... they started something...^ "I had my suspicions." Kishimoto said, not wanting to tell her Mitani asked him about it. Mitani would probably come to him and tell him in person... hopefully. It's been a couple of days since Kishimoto saw the boy, and missed him. Yes... he had known how Mitani felt that time...  
  
"Sounds like it's time to eat out. You two need to think about something else while you still have time to." Robin started. Seeing her cousin's look, she added in, "We can pick up Kenji on the way." She knew her cousin didn't really like Akari. She gave Kishimoto a look that said 'we can talk later'.  
  
"I... don't want to be a burden..." Akari stated, calming down a little.  
  
"Oh, you won't be a burden." Robin said with a smile. She went in her room and grabbed her purse. "We're going someplace casual, so you don't have to change."  
  
"You chose an odd place this time, Waya."  
  
"We're alone, aren't we?" Waya pressed himself against Isumi and kissed him deeply again, tightening the arms around his neck a bit to bring him closer.  
  
They kissed for a bit more before Waya pulled away a bit and traced his tongue along Isumi's jawbone and nibble on his earlobe. He brought a hand down to unbutton the first few buttons on Isumi's shirt, and kissed down to his collarbone, then kissed and licked along it to the middle. Then stayed in that spot to kiss, lick, and suck, wanting to leave his mark on Isumi.  
  
Isumi let out a soft sigh; both he and Waya knew they couldn't spend that much time in the janitor's closet... the Young Lions Tournament would start soon. Because of this, they weren't really doing this to arouse, but more just out of love and admiration for each other, just to spend time with the other in a more intimate way than how they would with anyone else. Something beyond just actions.  
  
Satisfied with the mark, Waya pulled slightly away and kissed Isumi's lips again, buttoning the shirt up again. "We should probably be going out there now."  
  
Isumi nodded and just held Waya for a bit before the left after checking to see if the "coast was clear".  
  
"Hey, Hikaru." Waya said after seeing him.  
  
"Hi. So you two ready for the game?" Hikaru asked. He was a little nervous. Would he see Akira here today or not?  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Akira. Hikaru just looked at him, not getting Akira to look back. In fact, he didn't really look at anyone. People said 'hi' to him, but he was silent. Just walked past everyone to sit down.  
  
"Touya..." Hikaru said quietly. Akira ignoring him, he could understand... but everyone else? What happened while he couldn't be found?  
  
Akira winced as he sat down. For some reason, his whole body was hurting him. His fever was gone, and he was allowed to go home as long as he had lots of bed rest. The doctors still didn't know what caused it, and Akira didn't tell them about his dreams. Now he had a headache starting. And what would he do if asked where he was... he didn't want anyone to know he was in the hospital.  
  
He looked up from the board when an insei sat down across the board from him.  
  
They said the traditional "Onegai shimasu" and Akira ignored all thoughts as they started the game.  
  
A/N: So... how was it? Did you like it?  
  
I have to say something...  
  
I won't be working on this fanfic for a bit...  
  
I'm going to an anime convention in May, and they have a yaoi pj party. *big smiles* of course I'm going. So anyway, they have this thing where they'll take fan fiction, doujinshi, and stuff of the people who came and gave it to them and stuff and put it in a thing... I don't know if it's a book or not, but whatever. The thing is, the story, or whatever it is you give them, has to have not been published anywhere at all. Not even the internet. It's to be made specifically for this.  
  
Um, if you want more details, you can find them at www.jacon.org  
  
*blink* alright! *smiles* 


End file.
